Right angular winged infusion needles are becoming ever more popular in the medical field and the present means for protecting such needles has proven to be inadequate. Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical guard for right angular winged needles which will adequately protect them during shipment and during periods of non use. More particularly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a one piece guard which can be inexpensively molded from plastics material and applied to the needle quickly and conveniently, and which is also easily removable from the needle and reusable if desired.
The right angular needle guard according to the present invention essentially consists of an elongated trough like body which receives the main shank portion of the needle, and a clip attachment formed integral with the trough like body at one end thereof and projecting from the open side of the trough like body at right angles thereto. The clip attachment embraces the wing of the needle carried by the comparatively short portion thereof which is perpendicular to the main shank portion. The clip attachment maintains the guard releasably secured to the needle in a firm manner.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.